lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spongbob Square pants Lost episode: Alone
Hello, my Name is Denis and I'm going to tell you about my story about a lost episode of SpongeBob SquarePants that I found. So I was trying to look for the old Spongebob episodes so I can rewatch them. I tried to look from online and they were a lot of money. So I went to the Walmart website to look for SpongeBob episode and there were one left in stock, which it was for 20$. So I took my Car and went to Walmart and when I got there. I ran to the Electronic side of Walmart, and I saw it and grabbed it and when to the Cash Register and paid for it. “Ok, that will be $1.00 Sir,” I thought it was 20$, I said to myself, so I paid him and left. As soon I went home I Unwrapped the wrapper from the box and put my Xbox one. It was season one through five . I look at the main menu and look there was a new episode, I never saw on tv it was before and it was called “Alone”. So I put it on and made some popcorn as it started the music sounded a little bit creepy. With the title card. So it started with Patrick at the Krusty Krab eating a Krabby patty when he finished it he fallen down and has knocked out. He was in a coma And I was surprised because this was a kid show. And I almost choked on my popcorn and I drank some water. When I stopped drinking my water they were at the hospital and Patrick was bruised up and in bandages and the doctor told them Patrick was in a coma and SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs were there. Spongebob and Sandy were crying and Squidward holding back tears and Mr.Krabs did not care about Patrick. Then it went to Patrick Mind and we saw him and the background was all white and Patrick was making stuff from his mind and starts appearing like a bunch quarters, and a soda machine and every time he made something someone in a deep voice said ‘ALONE’. After he made his final wish. It looked like he was with the devil and he said “YOUR”E TIME’S UP. After we went out of his head he was dead. Then the DVD popped out going everywhere and it was so close hitting me. And the episode was still playing and they took Patrick to a graveyard and buried him. And they went home, Spongebob was at his house crying and got a loose and hung himself. The end. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT. And I looked at the main menu and the “Alone’ episode was red so I watch the other episode. And Since that day it scares me to this day. Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:SpongeBob Category:Sucide Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization